humbug
by peterquill
Summary: After leaving for college, Angela Weber is back to the same, small town. M for language, violence, & adult situations.
1. my propeller

**Special thanks to my Beta, _DevynQ!_**

Lying on her bed, Angela stared up at the ceiling. It was raining outside, but that wasn't what woke her up. The bed was too soft, and the army of stuffed animals on the shelves were staring at her. Even Mr. Teddy, the beloved bear that used to be her best friend when she didn't have any. She turned over on her side, her back facing him, and tried to fall unsuccessfully back to sleep.

_It never rained this much in Seattle_, she thought. But it was a bit nostalgic for her, too. Instead of music blasting from paper-thin walls, and people laughing and driving by outside, her window pane clicked as rain drops fell.

It was a lot quieter in Forks than she remembered. Then again, she had just come from one of the biggest, busiest cities in the western United States. It made her uneasy, as if someone was going to jump out of her closet.

The sunlight peaking in the dripping window, Angela gave up on catching up on any more sleep and reached for her phone. Flipping through the other messages she'd ignored, she read, _"ok ill give u space. text me later xo," _the last text Kyle sent her before she went to bed.

Her fingers rubbed against the edges of her cell phone before tucking it back under her pillow. She felt terrible about not responding, but something had changed in her mood as soon as she got out of her car in front of her parent's house.

It wasn't as if she hadn't visited them during her time in school, but it was the fact that it was a _"this is it"_ moment. It was the last time she would step into the house as a college student. Only she wasn't in college anymore. There were no more classes to get up early for. No more weekend frat parties. No more spending all-nighters with a study group. No more terrible cafeteria food. There was now only her family in a two-story house with the classic white picket fence.

There was a painful twist in her stomach when she remembered saying goodbye to her roommate for two years.

"Don't forget to pick up your fucking underwear at home," Ren said as she nearly hugged Angela to death.

"That's you," she had joked.

"Oh, yeah. Still. Text me to remind me." Their broken laughter made the goodbye even harder.

It was worse with her boyfriend. Her skin still prickled when she thought of him. Or of his texts he'd send her constantly just because.

Getting up out of her frilly bed, disgusted at the décor of her early teen years, she walked to the bathroom to get something to alleviate her early morning headache. _A headache already?_ And her parents weren't even nagging her yet. Palming a few pills, she swallowed them with urgency.

Why was she freaking out? Gripping the bathroom counter, she inspected herself in the mirror absentmindedly. It wasn't like she'd never see any of her friends ever again.

_Right, with Ren going back to State for her graduate degree and Kyle moving back to San Jose._

Kyle…

She should be texting him. Hell, she should be _calling_ him. Making plans to take the next step, and maybe even live with him. But all she had the energy to do was stare at a mirror and deny the fact that she was upset about any of it.

Back at Forks, things were so different. Of course, taking a four year leave of absence, it would be weird if everything was exactly the same.

...Well, most of it _was_. There was still that rusty "Welcome to Forks!" sign with the incorrect amount of people. There was the same old, cranky men than herded into the diners and talked about hunting and fishing over their coffee. And there were the same bored, pale students that filed in and out of the high school, the only difference being their faces.

So, she hadn't left anything behind, really. All of it was already there for her, to welcome her back.

It suffocated her.

College had been the open door she hadn't been aware was there until it swung open and led her in. She changed. Time passed, and she'd become a completely different person. Maybe.

As if to prove a point, she ruffled her hair. It was bouncy, and black. She was grateful that the highlights she got in high school were finally gone. She still needed glasses, though. She squinted, leaning forward. Needed a new prescription, too.

She thought of the people she had left behind. She wondered how many people were still here in the minute and insignificant town of Forks. Though she met a lot of new people at State, she hadn't taken much time to think about the people who used to be a big part of her life. It felt silly now, to think of them when it had been so long since she'd seen any of them: Bella. Jessica. Lauren, though she could hardly be qualified as a friend. Tyler. Eric, and... She sighed. _Ben_. Jesus, that huge jerk.

A small mewl followed by a furry, miniature beast weaving through her legs, she looked down and smiled. Her cat, Gail, purred when Angela bent down to pet her. Another thing she had missed while away: her annoying but adorable cat that she's had since she was twelve.

"Alright, alright," she mumbled as Gail squeaked. "I'll feed you. Alright, already..." She cast once last look at her reflection before turning off the light.

After pouring kitty mix in the bowl, before even pouring herself a cup of coffee, Gail chirped her gratitude at her. "You're a bully," Angela said, but pet her affectionately.

Once she finally poured herself a cup of coffee, she began to feel almost human.

"Feelin' okay, kiddo?" Angela shrugged at her father as he poured himself a cup and sat across from her. He usually woke up first thing in the morning to read. But it was nice to be accompanied by him as the rest of the house slept. It made her feel less alone. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," she said, and her father nodded at her. "Just...new bed and all. Not used to being in an actual bed instead of on a plastic mattress."

"We can always switch it out with an air mattress."

"No, I think I'm good. I like not having a crooked spine." She smirked over the lip of her mug, catching sight of the newspaper he had brought. "Do you have any - " Before she could finish her sentence, her father lifted the comics page from the bundle out to her. She grinned, flipping through the colorful pages to read her favorite ones.

Enjoying each other's company in those few early morning moments made her miss home. A small part of her was sad she missed out on so many of these times she could have spent with him.

"So, are you planning on going out today?"

Frowning from her seat, Angela raised an eye brow. "No... Why?"

Her dad shrugged, rinsing out his mug before putting it in the dishwasher. "I dunno. You haven't seen some of your friends for a while."

"Oh." She shrugged. "I don't know who's still here..."

"Jessica's still here," he said. Of course he would know - the town was so small, that if someone sneezed, everyone would say "bless you." "She's living with Mike Newton - " Expected. " - and Lauren is working at that one restaurant you like..."

"Olive Garden?"

"No. Chuck E. Cheese," he teased. His glasses were crooked and it made his expression even funnier.

"Dad." She rolled her eyes then scrunched her nose. "Lauren works at _Chuck E. Cheese_?" She could just imagine how terrible it would be for any child to get on her bad side.

"Yep." He leaned against the counter. "Bella's still here."

"Yeah..." She wracked her brain for anything she'd seen online. "She's going to Peninsula right?" Which was strange, because Angela would have never pegged Bella as the community college type. She was really smart, probably even smarter than Angela, and more than qualified to go to any university of her choosing. Why she chose to stay behind was beyond her, though the people in La Push might have something to do with it. One in particular, in fact: Jacob Black.

"You should give 'em a ring," he advised. The corner of her mouth lifted up to match her father's own smirk. Funny how her dad gave her advice to better her social life.

"Nobody calls anyone anymore," she said.

"Hmph. Right. You kids should change that; there's nothing better than being able to hear a human voice as if it was right next to you."

"That's not creepy at all, Dad." He laughed, pecking the top of her head.

"I'm going to the office," he said. "I'll try to be home before dinner."

"Okay," she said, already depressed at the thought of him leaving.

"I'm glad you're home, honey." They grinned at each other before he grabbed his bag and Bible. "See you later this evening!"

"Bye," she called out, replied by the slam of the front door.

Sitting there a few moments more, she sipped at her lukewarm coffee. It had gotten cold but she didn't feel like putting any effort in getting up to heat it in the microwave so she bared through the bitter, cold liquid. After finishing the cartoons, she balled them up in her hand and tossed it at the trash bin. A miss. Gail sniffed at it before losing interest and padding under the table, right next to Angela's feet, before curling up and purring.

"Brat," she teased before getting up to put her own mug away.

Angela was admittedly nervous of leaving the house and facing anyone she would know. Most people probably wouldn't care if they knew she was back, though she knew of one person that might. But it was probably a stupid idea - she might not even have the same number. But still...

Collecting her phone in her hand, she stared at it a moment before flipping through her contact list. Should she call, or text? She thought back to what her father said, but convinced herself to text first. After all, how annoying would it be to be woken up by a phone call?

_"hey its angela here. wanted to know if u still had this number? heard you were still around! if you wanted to get together sometime let me know"_

Nervous, she deleted the "heard you were still around" - she wanted to sound friendly, not creepy. But who knew when Bella would even get to it? She half wished she didn't have the right number; it would be a good excuse to stay inside.

_"Stay inside?" What are you, a vampire?_

The house still in it sleep stupor, Angela went back to her room, Gail trailing after her. Pulling out her dinosaur lap top, she waited for it to start up, rumbling as the lights clicked on. After petting the cat long enough to put her to sleep beside her, she browsed a bit. Nothing new on Facebook, and Twitter was an onslaught of gossip and emoticons. Checking her mail, a grin spread across her face.

**From: Ren Parker**

**To: Angela Weber**

_Ange,_

_It's already day one without u keeping me up with ur snoring & I miss ur dumb ass. I think I might have to get one of those sleep-noise CD things. Like how there's one of the ocean & jungles & shit? I need one of u snoring. I cannot have a restful nights sleep without getting woken up in the middle of the night. Record urself & send it to me. I expect ur full compliance or else the rabbit gets it._

_Okay. Bye._

_Ren xo_

Just as Angela was clicking the "reply" button, she jolted at a knock on her door. Her mother's head poked in, a furrow already in her brow and her mouth pinched in worry. "Ange, you're up. Are you busy?"

"No," she said, closing her mail.

"Good - can you do me a favor and run the boys down to band practice? I need to make a few errands." Already kissing the top of Angela's head briskly without waiting for a reply, she grinned at her. "Missed you."

"Yeah, you too." She had grown used to her mother's impersonal attitude - it wasn't personal, it was just how she functioned. Always busy and always in her head, contrasting her patient and temperate husband. The atypical polar opposite parents.

After her mom hurried off and Angela shut down her lap top, she slipped on her shorts and shirt, ruffling her hair in front of the mirror in her room for a moment. Small black clumps collected on the corners of her eyes, which she wiped away lazily. She wasn't a big fan of makeup, but she liked her eyes when they were defined by eye liner or some mascara. It made them seem bigger behind her glasses.

They ate breakfast, which was quiet as her brothers slowly woke up over their cereal. After drinking her second cup of the morning, Angela hustled them out of the house.

Josh taking the back seat, he ignored the two as he messed around with the iPhone in his hands. Angela was grateful Issac sat next to her; she always felt as if she connected with him better. He was quieter than his twin, and he was easier to deal with than the messy hoarder in the backseat.

"How was college?" Issac asked, the same question he asked every time she came home. It was weird to think that this would be the last time he'd ask her.

"Fun. You'll like it."

The twins were entering their senior year of high school, and Issac was already accepted into State. Josh hadn't thought of college yet, or at least that was what he told everyone who asked. Angela suspected he wasn't interested in it at all, not that she'd ever tell her parents; they expected so much out of their children that the thought of one of them not going to college would give them a heart attack. Her father already wanted Issac to take Theology.

"I hope so," he said, not sounding certain at all. She couldn't blame him. The work was hard, and _almost_ worth the sweat and tears.

It had been so long since Angela had seen the outside of her high school that she felt like she had traveled back in time and was facing the building still as a student. Everything about it was typical, nothing special and nothing had changed over the years. It was still old and dark and depressing.

The welcoming sign had been replaced with an electronic one, however, one that broadcast "Have a GREAT Summer!" In the football field behind it was a small collection of milling bodies and shiny instruments.

"See ya, Ange," Josh called, his trumpet case in his grip. "Thanks."

"Yeah," she said, frowning after him. Facing Issac, he shrugged.

"Thanks," he said, unbuckling his belt. "Are you picking us up? Practice ends at one."

"I don't know. Probably." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek sloppily. He cringed, shoving her away. "Have fun, kid."

Groaning, he rolled his eyes as he climbed out, but still waved at her before he hustled after his brother. Grinning, she pulled away, looking at the high school warily as she left, finding out that she could breathe easier once she was off the property.

* * *

><p>Angela lazed around the house for about two weeks before she thought about getting a job. She figured she could work as a receptionist or something, like a secretary. She was better at communications that she was back in high school, and she'd watched three straight seasons of <em>The Office<em>. She figured she had a roundabout idea of what it would be like. Maybe even an office romance could bloom. She wondered what kinda shit her coworkers would talk about by the water cooler.

Three days of job searching, and she already had five call backs. It was funny like that – in a small town like Forks, it was easy to get hired when so many people knew you. But she figured it had something more to do with curiosity than a mini-reunion. She'd already been unloaded with thousands of questions:

_"Where did you go?"_

_"What was college like?"_

_"What did you study?"_

_"Did you study abroad?"_

_"Did you get a tattoo?"_

_"Why did you come back?"_

Angela usually warded off most questions with a shake of her head, or a shrug. Sometimes they would catch her off guard. Why _did_ she come back? For her family? Her friends? She spent the fourth day that she was supposed to spend job searching locked in her room, watching _The Office_.

The fifth day, she finally accepted a job at a coffee and book shop. It was _supposed_ to be like one of those cute and chic places – you could tell how hard the owners had tried to make it seem like the coolest place for young kids to hang out. Indie music swelled from the speakers, and there was even a fire place crowded with love seats and bean bags. It was a sensory overload, like everything from 2008-on puked in the building.

None of it had worked, and the only people that came were people in their late thirties and up. Most came in with black horn-rimmed glasses and Converses, sipping on herbal tea with books about Indian gods tucked under their arms. They tried so hard to be young again that it was like a shield that warded off anyone younger than thirty-five. Angela was one of them, but she liked the music and the coffee was okay, so she took the job. At least nobody she knew would ever dare walk into a place like this.

The owners were a couple from some Native American tribe that she didn't catch, but the name of the store was from their language – Kwoli, or "Wolf," Kafe They wore black shirts and khakis, the required uniform. She got a name badge, which she showed off to her parents the night she got back from her first day of work.

"Ange? Not Angela?" Her father winked at her, and she shrugged.

"They said that they want nicknames to promote a _'chill environment.'_ So it's Ange." She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about complete strangers calling her Ange, but she figured it wasn't so bad. At least the people that came in were nice to her.

Angela guessed she was the only one that was under thirty, because all of her coworkers that she met during her first week all had scratchy beards and gray streaks in their hair. Kieran and Blanca, the owners, showed her how to clean the toilets and sort the books. Who knew that bathrooms could get so damn messy?—apparently adults couldn't hold in their six dollar cups of coffee very well.

Because Kwoli Kafe was more of a coffee house than an actual restaurant, people didn't tip. But there was a tip jar that some put their change in, and at the end of the night, they all split it up as evenly as possible. She always spent her tip on coffee to go, if she had enough, and by the time she got home she was wired enough to stay up late and read.

Her first check was decent, but not as much as she expected. She put it in her old bank account that she hadn't used since she was seventeen, and accidentally put it in savings. It took two hours with a cranky bank lady to move it to checking, and she remembered why she didn't use that same bank in Seattle.

"What's it like being an adult?" her father joked one night as Angela counted out her two-week earnings later that month.

"It fucking sucks." He laughed too hard to correct her for language.

Adjusting back to her life before college was like trying on a pair of shoes that you kicked in the bottom of your closet, found four years later, and tried to shove your feet back in. It was tight and awkward at first, but it adjusted and fit perfectly in the end.

Her father didn't make her go to church like he used to, and it was jarring for her to have the opportunity to _choose_. Especially if he was teaching. She went anyways, even if she'd heard all the same things a million times before, the true blessings of having a father as a minister. Lunches after church were the only times the family would go out, and she had actually missed greasy bacon and overcooked eggs.

"Have any plans, Angela?" her mother asked her.

"Well, first I'm going to finish these hot cakes. Then I'm going to move onto the bacon – "

"Don't be flip with me," she said, and Angela wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "I mean, are you going to visit your friends this week? You've been here for nearly a month."

_And you already want to get rid of me?_ But she couldn't blame them. She'd watched so much of_ The Office _that she'd started to act like Jim Halpert. And she'd started to spend more time in her room than outside of it, and she was pretty sure she hissed at the sunlight that shed in her room when her mother woke her up.

"I don't have any plans," she said, and felt like a loser. Her brothers were more social than she was, which was good, she guessed. They were young…er. They should experience high school friendships before excuses of college and work got in the way. Before _Real Life._

"I heard that there was supposed to be a party this coming weekend," her mother said. Angela wasn't sure what was more disturbing: the fact that her fifty-year-old mother knew about a party when she didn't, or that her mother was encouraging her to go to said party. Maybe she really did watch too much of _The Office._

"Just because there's a party this weekend doesn't mean I, A, know anybody there, or B, am even invited. I think I work that night, too."

"Oh, poo." Her mother's rings flashed as she tossed them absurdly in the air, and Angela squinted against the rainbow rays. "It's Sheriff Swan's girl. Or her boyfriend, I can't remember."

"That's like saying because I'm best friend with somebody's uncle's cousin's mom, I can go to their party. Can you imagine how lame it would be if I showed up, uninvited?" She pierced her eggs with her fork as if to make a point.

"But you were."

"Oh." She couldn't really put Bella past the whole "formal invitation" thing, because it kind of _was_ her thing. "Did you really read through my mail?"

"No. It was on your phone."

Angela tried to breathe deeply. It wasn't uncommon for her mother to read her texts when she was in high school, but she was twenty-three-years-old. There had to be a stopping point.

Taking out her phone slowly, her anger washed away when she read the text.

_hey, it's bella! just curious if u wanted to go to a party 4 my boyfriend's birthday. it's this friday 7pm at a camp site & there will be s'mores! text me back if ur interested :)_

She reread it a couple more times before her mother cleared her throat. "No taking your phone out during family meals, Angela."

She didn't even protest and grinned as she sipped at her water.

"So?" her mother continued to insist. "Are you going or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe." But her decision was already final when she text Bella back underneath the table.

* * *

><p>"This is weird."<p>

Angela laughed at the way Kyle extended his arms around himself, as if he were trapped in a box. "_You're_ weird."

"Yeah. But you like it." He dropped his arms from his mime impression to wiggle his brows. It looked like he had gotten his hair cut since the last time she'd seen him – which was over a month ago – and it made her miss him even more.

"Nice haircut," she said, sipping at her tea. As if he had just discovered it himself, he drifted his hand over the top of it.

"Yeah. It looks better with gel in it, though."

"Gross."

"What?" The corner of his mouth was curled slightly.

"Gel's gross. It feels gross."

"Well, you're not here to feel it, now are you?" Even though he was joking, the mood dipped a moment before he quickly went on. "So, how's Knives?"

"Forks," she said, rolling her eyes. "And it's…the same. Which is good and bad."

"How can something be both good _and_ bad?"

"Well, like – nothing's changed. It's comforting, but jarring. Like… Nothing I do will make it different. It'll always be in its own green little world." She looked at her fingers as they ran along the edge of her cup while she said this.

"Huh. Well, Jose is still the same. Loud and annoying. One sec." Taking his laptop in his hands, she got a wonderful shot of the front of his shirt a moment before being moved around to face Kyle. The posters in his room served as a backdrop as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. "That's better. Now I can see your beautiful face. Or you can see mine."

Angela snorted.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He squinted at her behind his glasses. "You don't look fine."

"I told you I'm fine. I'm okay." She paused, curling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just miss you."

Kyle's perplexed expression reformed into his signature cocky smile. "Me, too. Well. I mean, I miss you, too, Ange. But if I were you, I'd miss me, too." He laughed while Angela grinned through it, crisscrossing her legs on her chair.

"So… Anything new?" she asked.

"Nah. My dad is making me do work, though. Not filing-papers-work, but electrical-wiring-and-roofing-work. Fucking sucks." He shook his head. "Pays good, though. I got a new Play Station."

"Now you have a lot of free time to play on it, huh?"

"Hey, now, I wasn't on it all the time at State." She gave him a look. "Right, okay, let me defend myself – "

"We had to medically remove the console from your hand at one point during Christmas break."

"That was one time – "

"It was during New Year's Eve. During the ball drop. Pretty sure that counts for two days."

"Right, right, you're right – where in the hell would I be without you?" His hand extended out to her as he pulled a dramatic face. She laughed, covering her mouth so she didn't wake her parents.

"That reminds me!" Kyle said before launching into a story about some old man he saw at Wal-Mart that was part hilarious and part disgusting. Their entire conversation centered around San Jose, and when they finally said their good nights, Angela was exhausted. She fell asleep before realizing she hadn't even told him about her new job.

* * *

><p>Angela had worked at Kwoli Kafe for over two weeks before they finally moved her up front. They still expected her to pick up dirty dishes and clean up spills, but as far as she was concerned, she was one of them. Even if they didn't exactly treat her like an adult all of the time.<p>

Her coworkers were nice to her, just sometimes too sugary sweet. Because she was considered the "baby" of the workplace family, she was often overlooked, but adored. It helped that she was cute, but it was annoying. She could take care of herself and didn't need to have every single thing explained to her.

Being at the bottom of the food chain meant picking up after messy costumers. It wasn't all that bad, because sometimes if she was lucky, they tipped her.

But on a rainy Tuesday night, without many tips and not being able to stay behind the counter for very long, before one of her managers, Gage, pushed her aside to clean up the dining area. Keeping to herself, she managed to clean off one table before someone walked in. **_  
><em>**

Her eyes shot up, curious because even though they closed at eleven; no one came in after ten. Usually all of their costumers went to bed early every evening for work. Somebody coming in at this time of night was uncommon.

However, this was no normal costumer. At first, she thought it was some teenager that just came in to cause a ruckus, but by the height of him, Angela could tell he was no teenager. His shoulders were double in length of an average man's, and his mere height would likely make her crane her neck back if she stood close enough.

Keeping her head down, she averted her eyes before he could notice her staring. _Staring?_ She wasn't staring. Just admiring. _Shit, that sounds creepy._

Wiping off the table surface, she overheard his order and moved quickly away from the cleaned table before he could come over. She berated herself for being so weird - it wasn't as if he was going to hurt her. But that wasn't exactly the kind of feeling she was experiencing. It was more anxious, or nervous, like she was waiting for something to happen.

It didn't take long, because before she knew it, he was walking by her, or rather to the table she had just cleaned. She paused and looked up, the breath held in her lungs escaping in a rush.

His eyes were beautiful, and it was obvious that he was of some kind of Native American descent. It didn't help her concentration when she noticed how good he smelt. Not anything over powering or intense, just a nice soft smell. Like the ocean.

"Sorry," he said.

"S'okay." She tried to get around him, but he went the same way. They did it again, and she laughed passed her annoyance. "I'm going to the right."

He grinned back, and it made all in the air in her chest escape all in one blow. "I'll go left." His voice was deep, yet somehow higher than she would have thought. Maybe he was younger?

They walked awkwardly past each other, and she noticed he sat down at the table she just cleaned. He sat there while she cleaned, all under Gage's "watchful" eyes - which were hidden underneath his baseball cap. Molly, the eldest woman, kicked his chair at least ten times, but the noise served as a broken alarm clock. Her eyes were too bad to really pay attention to what went on around her, but she could tell if Gage was sleeping on the job in a split second.

Grabbing an old bus boy bin, Angela began to make her rounds on the tables in the café.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She turned around, and nodded over her shoulder. Her face was red and sweaty, and she probably smelled like B.O. and coffee beans, and she was surprised that he was talking to her at all. He didn't even cringe as she walked closer to him.

"Sure."

He pointed behind her. "Is everything on that bookshelf weird as hell, or is it just me?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, it is weird. I mean, who wants to know about all the different kinds of fungus out there while sipping on a mocha?" She shrugged. "I just think they cleared out all of the unloved books from the discount section in Barnes-N-Noble."

He grinned, and she appreciated his smile. It was nice and warm. She looked away, moving to continue her last dreadful task before clocking off. Thankfully, or unthankfully, he interrupted her again.

"Ange?" he read off the name tag. "What's that short for, Angela?"

"No. It's short for Anglerfish." She cringed instantly, looking around. _Jesus, if one of her managers had heard her…_

Her blooming worries were squandered by the short burst of laughter that escaped the man's mouth. "I'm Paul."

"Nice to meet you… Paul." He nodded back, and she shifted her weight. "Sorry about the…Anglerfish joke. It wasn't really even a joke. I was just being stupid." It was a crappy apology, but he waved it away

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was kinda funny – _Anglerfish_. That's clever." Angela shrugged. "So, Ange. I haven't seen you here before?"

"You…come here a lot?"

He didn't look like the kind of guy who listened to mopey indie bands or dressed like a scarf-wearing lumberjack. He was actually incredibly tidy-looking, with a clean shaved face, cropped hair, and a watch. _What kind of guy wore a watch anymore, anyways?_ Maybe he always had somewhere to be.

"Nope. First time here." He grinned, but it was a quirky kind of grin. It was almost sarcastic. "And I meant I haven't seen you around here, meaning _Forks_."

"I live here. I've just been at Seattle for a few years."

"For college?"

"Yeah. UW."

"What'd you go to school for?" It wasn't so much the questions he was asking her that caught her off guard, it was the intensity he had in his eyes when he asked, as if he was honestly curious and not just asking to gossip to his friends about her later like everybody else.

"English." At his look, she elaborated. "Bachelors in Literature."

His eye brow cocked. "So…what?"

"What?"

"I mean, why are you working here? Do they let you read up on their incredibly interesting books about elephantitis and do book clubs on how to make a voodoo doll?"

Angela shrugged, picking up a plate and coffee cup from the table next to him. She frowned at the spill on the floor that the costumers didn't bother to tell her about before they left. It would stain the carpet.

"Right, okay," Paul said. "Don't want to reveal the real reason why. I get it." She looked at him from over her glasses. He leaned in closer, a crook in the corner of his lips. "It's the erotica they keep in the back, isn't it?"

Angela sniggered, and she noticed the tips of his ears go red. He _wanted_ her to laugh, but she was unsure on how to receive the joke. Her laughter died down and she looked away. She could feel him still staring at her.

Feeling self-conscious, she cleared her throat. "It's just for now."

"Pretty small place; don't think they pay that well." He didn't have the right to know, but her mouth moved before she could stop it.

"I live with my parents. It's just…extra money."

He had that look that made it seem like she was too wealthy to work in "real life." Which wasn't the case, though she did live in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Forks. But that didn't mean she couldn't be a functioning member of society.

"Times are tough, I guess."

Angela sucked in her breath and gritted her teeth. It wasn't like she was destined to stay there forever, to serve forty-year-old hipsters who didn't understand that you can't wear a tie with a plaid shirt. She was proud of herself for holding her tongue, but still felt guilty when she bit out, "So, what'd you go to college for then?"

"I didn't go to college."

"Oh." It fell out before she could hold her tongue, but it was said, and she felt horrible. But it wasn't exactly unheard of for Native Americans to _not_ go to college. It wasn't racist, she justified within herself. It was the truth, and it was just something they decided not to do. But still… "So, what do you do now?"

"Construction. I help out the general contractor. I call people who call people." He laughed gently, scratching his neck. "Still can't read a blue print, though."

Angela nodded politely, and they fell in silence. She wondered how she could know so much about a stranger in under five minutes, or how he could know so much about her. He could be a murderer for all she knew, but she knew that wasn't the case at all. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but she had a very settled and comfortable feeling about him.

Taking the last of the trash, she heard Gage call out for her. As the one costumer in the shop, they all had to wait for him to leave before they could start to leave, too. Gage moved to clock her off when she heard Molly call, "Come back to see us soon!"

Turning, she watched as Paul walked out of the glass door, not looking back. Her heart dipped to see him leaving, but shook herself out of it.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked. Gage and Molly were closing together, and though Gage could be annoying, he had a terrible memory. No one would likely forget when he'd tried to roast tea bags instead of coffee beans.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I won't kill her, and she won't kill me. I hope."

Collecting her things, she pulled out her phone while stepping outside. The sun set later this time of year, and she was able to soak up a bit of the sun that peaked through the clouds while she climbed into her car to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The main difference in this AU is that Bella and Jacob are together. Edward never came back. This is also set in 2012, four years after _Breaking Dawn_ was published, for time line purposes.

Many thanks to my friends who have read it over before its publication. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. crying lightning

_Beta: **DevynQ**!_

Angela was in a texting frenzy with Bella the whole day prior to the birthday party. It was easier than calling since Bella busied herself decorating. But she still felt like a pest even though Bella said it was fine. They hadn't even met each other yet, and the party would be the first time since graduating high school.

Bella insisted that it was okay and not to be nervous because everybody looked forward to meeting her. Angela wasn't sure what Bella had told her friends, but she entertained thoughts of the study sessions they used to have and sleepovers they would spend listening to Lauren's gossip more than each other's.

The morning of the party, she took a shower and shaved, which took forever since her hair was so dark. Her brothers rolled their eyes at her excitement, but her mom fluttered about in pleasant amusement.

"I knew you'd come through," she said over her knitting. Angela rolled her eyes from her position on the couch. "And you're not really smudging that gunk on your eyes, are you?"

"If by gunk, you mean eye liner? Then yes, I am."

"Don't get smart with me." _Deep breath. In, and out._ "You're old enough to make your own decisions – I can't make them for you anymore."

Angela loved her mom near to death, but sometimes she aggravated the piss out of her. "Okay. Hey, didn't the twins have a competition today?"

Her mother nodded. "Your father went out to see them. Veronica and I are going to Bethany's house for lunch. Do you want to come?"

Angela made sure to keep her face as stoic as possible. While she tolerated her mother, the same couldn't be said for her group of gossipy friends. They might as well be the ring leaders of gossip in this forsaken town, and the fact that they all deemed themselves God-fearing Christian women made it all the more hilarious. As if going to church justified any negative action they made.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I have to get ready. I'm heading down a bit early to meet Bella, and maybe help out."

"Where was it you said you were going again?"

"La Push." She paused at her mother's expression. "…What?"

"Nothing." It didn't look like nothing. "It's just – well, you know what they can be like. How well do you know this friend of yours, anyways?"

"_You_ suggested that I should go," Angela reminded her, irritated. "I went to school with Bella, and she would never do anything to hurt me."

"Yes, well." Her mother shrugged, and went on nonchalantly. Angela wished she wasn't so annoyed with her, but she couldn't help it. Her mother could be incredibly hypocritical. "Anyways, just be careful. Who knows what kind of Indian magic they could pull on you."

Sucking her lips in-between her teeth, she nodded. Unable to sit there much longer, she got up, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to get dressed." She closed her bedroom door before she could hear her mother's response.

* * *

><p>Angela was thankful for the GPS her father lent her, because while the La Push Reservation was small, it was confusing as hell. Even with the navigating device, she managed to get turned around twice, and was thankful to finally pull into River Bend Apartments.<p>

Uncertain about what to give to a man she's never met before, she bought a watermelon. She didn't think very far to determine the whole holding-a-door-open-with-a-melon factor, however. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she knocked on the door with both the melon and her foot.

She was forced to grin past the pain of the watermelon's weight, and then face-to-face with a man in a black polo. Looking up, she recognized the face of Bella's boyfriend.

"Hi," she said, a little nervous at his height. "I'm, uh, here for the party?"

He looked at her a moment before his face broke into a large smile. It was like being blinded by the sun, and she found herself grinning back just as largely. "You're Angela Weber, right? Bella's said a lot about you."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. She stopped herself from replying "I hope it's all good things!" because she was not her mother. "Is Bella…here?"

"Nah, but she'll be here in a few though. Make yourself comfortable, and I can take the watermelon." He looked at the green fruit in her arms with amusement, and she felt ridiculous for bringing something this clunky to a birthday party.

Even though he said to make herself comfortable, she felt anything but. The apartment itself was homey and wonderful; it smelled like a mixture of vanilla and Pine Sol, and the textures of the furniture and blankets made the living room warm. Still, she stood there with her hands twisted in on themselves, her fingers nervous as she walked minutely through the room.

It was surreal to be walking through Bella Swan's apartment. She had changed so much since they have last seen each other, which was expected, but was still _so much_.

Looking at the pictures of Bella and Jacob, Angela got a warm and happy feeling fluttering inside of her. She looked happy, and they were a beautiful couple. They'd been dating for years. After the Cullens left, it tore Bella apart. For a while, Angela was the only one who would talk to her. It was nice to know that she had someone there for her that gave Bella what Angela couldn't.

Glancing at some of the other pictures, most of the miscellaneous portraits were of the same large group of friends. They all looked like brothers: posing along the shoreline of a beach, playing soccer in someone's backyard, eating and opening presents by a Christmas tree that was titled too much to one side.

She grinned at their smiling faces, and was about to lean away when she paused. Squinting, she leaned in closer and blinked as a familiar face came into focus.

"Small world," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Jacob's voice came from the kitchen. She jumped, wondering how on earth he could have heard her from the living room.

"N-nothing," she said, casting one more glance at the pictures before moving to sit on the couch. It was like sitting on a cloud, and she felt her body sinking into it.

"D'you want anything to drink?" he asked. He was shuffling around, packing things in a bag that Angela couldn't see.

"No, I'm fine." She pointed at his work. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah. Thanks, though."

She nodded, and continued to be her useless self. She shifted to get in some sort of comfortable position, but after trying everything aside from curling her feet on the cushions, she gave up. Gnawing at her nails, she waited a few beats before speaking up.

"Are they your family?" Angela jerked her head towards the pictures when Jacob looked over the wall between the kitchen and living room. He grinned once he saw the pictures and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. They're like my brothers."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, and fidgeted some more. She wanted to ask about one "brother" in particular, and was about to open her mouth when the front door opened.

"Hey," Bella called out loosely, then said "_hey!_" at a higher pitch once she saw Angela.

Getting up from her spot on the couch, she rushed over to give Bella a hug. She was bigger, and happier, just like the pictures of her indicated. She smelled like vanilla, too.

"It's so great to see you!" Bella exclaimed. Pulling back, she grinned at her.

"It's great to see you, too!" she said, nodding.

Looking around the corner a moment, Bella smiled at Jacob, who grinned back. They shared a private moment with heavy eye contact that Angela felt intrusive about. Leaning back, she pretended to look around as they hugged each other and whispered their hellos.

"So, how have you been?" Bella asked as she flopped on the couch, curing her feet under her.

"Good. Great." Angela smiled. "It's really great to see you." She hoped she sounded more sincere than creepy.

"We've got ten minutes," Jacob called from the kitchen.

Angela's eye brows furrowed, confused.

"The party was moved to Sam Uley's house," Bella said in clarification.

She nodded, wondering if she should tell her parents of the change in plans. Then again, why should she? They would just fret over her anyways, and besides, she was old enough to take care of herself.

"I hope this isn't inconvenient for you," Bella said, worry creasing her forehead.

Angela shook her head quickly. "No, it's all good. I'll go where the party is."

Bella nodded vigorously back before Jacob said, "I don't think this can make it, though."

Turning to see what he was gesturing at, Bella frowned. "What's with the watermelon?"

Jacob nudged his head towards Angela, who shrugged.

"…I don't think it can survive the trip," Bella said, laughing.

"Well… It was for you guys, anyways," she said, shrugging off her embarrassment. _Who the hell brings a watermelon to a_ party,_ anyways?_ she thought while Bella laughed.

"It's okay. Jake would eat the whole thing himself anyways." Angela snorted at Jacob's exaggerated head nod that ended with a wink in her direction. Angela tried not to get too flustered over it; Jacob was adorable. She could understand what Bella saw in him.

On their trip to the party, Angela took the back seat while Bella sat shot gun with Jacob. Her legs cramped while Bella switched from asking her questions and talking to Jacob. It was weird to see Bella so vocal, so confident. It was like watching an entirely different person.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bella asked, twisting around in her seat to look at her.

"Oh, um. I don't know." Which was completely ridiculous, because should she know what she would want to do with her degree by now? "Maybe work at a newspaper or something."

"Oh, okay," Bella said. She nodded, but looked at her as if she caught something in Angela's tone. Turning to Jacob, she continued, "We read all of the same books together. Pretty sure she introduced some to me, too."

"I don't know about that..." Bella _did_ read a lot.

"No, really!" Bella grinned. "I think you knew more about _Wuthering Heights_ than I did." Angela rolled her eyes at that. She was more of an American literature fan anyways.

"I don't think anyone could have read _Wuthering Heights_ more than you, Bells," Jake teased, earning a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

While Bella was distracted by Jacob, Angela moved her attention to the window, riding the rest of the trip in silence.

Approaching the tiny house, she was astonished at the people that came out - extremely tall, incredibly big _men_ filled out, one by one, as if the house was a clown car. They all looked like brothers.

As soon as Jacob and Bella climbed out, they shouted and laughed together. It was like it had been years since they had all seen each other. Jacob laughed at something the eldest told him, and Bella squealed when one of them picked her up in a hug. Angela fidgeted in her seat a moment, hesitating.

"Hey, looks like you've got a stalker, Bells!" one of the young men hollered too loudly. Blushing, Angela scrambled out, waving timidly.

"Let's head in," another called out.

"Ugh! I'm _starving_."

"Looks like we've got fresh meat right here." Angela jumped and inspected the speaker. He looked older somehow, but was obviously still younger than her. His grin was youthful and sarcastic.

"Hey, don't scare her," the older man said sternly, but with a hint of a grin on his lips. She resisted the urge to blush, telling herself that he was just being a boy - even if that meant it was _technically_ a bit like sexual harassment.

Waiting for Bella before going in, Angela walked in last. "Don't worry about them," her friend said, grinning gently. "They're kind of a pack of idiots."

Angela snorted, but still walked around like she was going to step on egg shells. Those that hadn't come out to greet them were two women, one in the kitchen and the other drinking on the couch. The decorations were simple, with just a few cheap birthday decorations dangling from the door and twisted on the ceiling. The bright colors offset the woodsy decor of the home, making it look like paint splattered on the walls and furniture.

Following the flow of traffic, she inspected the kitchen area. It was full size, with enough pots and pans to cook food for an entire army. With the giants in the room, it made what might have been a big room as small as a shoe box. Set on the counter was a large chocolate cake guarded by a women with a wooden spoon, who was putting something in the oven.

Standing up from her squatting position, the woman greeted Bella and Jacob before looking over at Angela with interest. "Are you one of Bella's friends?"

She nodded, but before she could speak, Bella said, "This is Angela. We went to high school together."

The woman smiled prettily, and she almost didn't notice the scar that covered half of her face. "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Emily."

Bella and Emily then began to take turns introducing the men, gesturing exasperatingly around the room. The eldest man of the group was Sam, Emily's husband. Then there was Embry, who was the one that gave her the creeps before. Seth, whose sister, Leah, was in the next room shouting at the sports team on the screen to pull various parts of their body out of their assholes. And Jared, who was always eating, and when he wasn't eating, he was hungry. _God blessed _some_ metabolisms._

"I've never seen you here before. Did you guys get in a big fight or somethin'?" Embry asked around a mouthful of apple he plucked from a bowl. Jared inspected it from the corner of his eye.

"No?" Angela looked over at Bella, who frowned.

"So you don't like Natives, then?"

_What the hell?_ "Uh. No again." _What is this, Twenty Questions?_

"So..." He shoved Jared aside when his friend lunged forward. She winced at the audible thud. "Why didn't you come over sooner? You too busy or somethin'?"

"Embry, leave her alone," Emily berated. Her pleasant features were momentarily corrupted by her scolding as she mothered the boy.

"_What?_" He threw his hands up, and Jared took that moment to strike. It was amazing he didn't choke on the apple core.

"I was at Seattle," Angela said. "For, you know. School." It was old news, and she was getting exhausted and annoyed having to repeat it so much. But at the piqued interest of the surrounding party, she kept going. "And it's been a while since I've seen Bella."

By this point, the questioner and his "friend" had lost all attention or care for her, but Emily nodded at her. The way she looked at her reminded Angela of her mother, but with more of a mother-like attitude.

Emily was about to say something before the timer went off, followed by a chorus of moans and shouting. Suddenly Angela was enveloped by a crowd of tall, hungry men that she had no chance at beating.

"Ladies first!" Emily snapped, swatting at reaching hands. Angela laughed, and Bella bumped her.

"She's like a mom," she said, expressing her thoughts aloud and Bella giggled.

"She is one, too." Following Bella's gaze, Angela's eyes zeroed in on Emily's belly. It was small, but it was there.

Shoving past bodies, Bella moved Angela in front of her. Beside her was the girl from the living room. The tall woman stared at her for a moment, sniffed in the air and then looked away, her face never changing from her permanent sneer. She towered over Angela, making her feel mousy and unimportant compared to the statuesque presence she held.

After they got their food, Angela sat with Bella and Jacob at the dining table. Seth sat next to her, and she was attacked with a million and a half questions about Seattle and college. She didn't mind him, and he was a young cutie - roughly the age of her brothers. It would explain why he would be interested in school so much.

But the kid could _talk_. She had trouble putting any sort of word in edgewise.

"Just make sure you study for your ACT," she said.

Seth shook his head. "I can't take it. It's too expensive."

"Doesn't your school have a program to help pay for a test?" She'd never done it, but she knew a couple of her friends who'd benefited from it.

Seth's sudden silence made her furrow her brows. He started picking at his food, shaking his head. The mood change was tangible, and she felt Bella's hand touch her wrist. "He goes to the Rez high school," she said softly to her, and Angela's confusion was wiped away with regret.

Unsure of what to say, they sat and ate in silence. During Seth's third helpings, he eased back into a conversation with Jacob about a new superhero movie, both of them exclaiming using shooting sounds and word-for-word quotes in deep voices.

Noticing the expectant look in Bella's eyes, Angela went outside alone with her. The back porch was decorated with a few balloons, and the patio chairs on the lawn were tossed about haphazardly. They tugged two away from the mini soccer game that some of the younger boys were playing, the lack of light from the setting sun causing no change in their blissful demeanor. Their backs to the trees, they were offered a pleasant view of the paved road beyond the group of boys that were trying too hard to get the girls' attention.

"So, you and Jacob, huh?" she asked, and Bella grinned at the ground. "Still?"

"Yeah," she said, shrugging, her teeth tearing into her bottom lip. "We just went through a lot together. Ever since Edward and his family left, it was hard to piece myself back together." She laughed at herself. "I can't believe how I was - I'm so sorry."

Angela was surprised at how remarkable Bella was, at ease with herself and confident. She didn't even stumble over Edward's name. Maybe she _had_ changed - more than Angela thought. "_Please._ It'd be terrible for anyone to bring up the shitty things we did in high school. It's _criminal_."

"True. But... It was excessive." Her hands in her lap began to flutter about nervously. Angela offered a comforting grin.

"It's in the past," she said. "There's nothing to regret. Besides, you're a lot happier with Jacob, anyways. _And_ his hoodlum friends."

Bella shook her head. "They're annoying. But they're family."

"Yeah, Jacob said the exact same thing. Like brothers."

The corner of Bella's mouth crooked upward, as if she was about to burst with sudden knowledge before pressing her lips together. "They are. And since I'm with Jake..." She waved her hand in the air, shaking her head. "So, what's up with you? Do you have a _man_ in your life?"

"Well, I wouldn't call a guy who shoves chop sticks up his nose and plays PlayStation with his toes a '_man_'..."

Sitting down to talk and laugh with Bella, it was just like they were back in high school. But so much time had passed, so many memories that neither had been there for, had happened. It was like talking to a completely different person. With each passing hour, Angela felt more and more comfortable, enjoying the salty sea air of La Push with a friend she'd nearly forgotten.

After getting up to use the restroom, Angela paused in the kitchen where she saw Emily and Sam clean up the counters and dishes. She nearly asked if they needed any help when they giggled to one another, whispering to each other and bumping hips. Feeling embarrassed, she snatched a cup of apple cider before heading to the living room to wait for Bella to get out of the bathroom.

Inspecting the younger boys sitting with Seth, she sipped at her drink, casting her gaze over to the television that held Leah's attention. The football game that Angela assumed was a heated match caused the small crowd to groan and make loud comments at the screen, Leah hissing at the foul that the ref called. "What bullshit," she snapped, her fingers pressed on the couch's armrest rest so tightly, they left intents.

"Careful, Leah. Language," said a deep voice from behind. Angela froze for a moment before forcing herself to breath normally. "There are children here."

Not lifting her eyes from the TV, the young woman sneered. "Shut the hell up, Paul," she snapped.

Slowly taking the cup from her lips, Angela stared intently at the screen but couldn't keep her attention to the game. While other members of the party hollered at the team and flicked nacho cheese chips at the screen in protest, she could feel the small distance between herself and the "party crasher" shrink.

Quickly finishing her drink in one swig, she tried to look less awkward on her way to get a refill. Inspecting the space on either side of her from the corners of her eyes, she disappeared out to the back porch. The seats moved back, and everyone including Bella was inside except for one of the boys she couldn't remember the name of, and a girl. They stopped their conversation before forcing a grin on both of their faces, shuffling down the steps and walking off the property. The La Push beach should probably be somewhere around here, Angela assumed, leaning against one of the porch's wooden beams

"Fancy seeing you here."

She jumped and turned to face Paul's golden grin. It was so infectious, she nearly smiled back, but bit the inside of her mouth. _I didn't mean for you to follow me out here..._ But then again, she wasn't exactly surprised when he did.

"I could say the same to you," she said. He raised an eye brow. "I mean, about coming out here. Where I am. Currently." She slammed her mouth shut after that, and Paul looked entirely too amused.

"Right, well, since I've actually been to this house countless times, so... _Technically,_ I was here before you."

As if they had just resorted to the elementary form of communicating by "I was here first!" and "Stop touching me!" Angela crinkled her nose and looked out to the darkened backyard, just where the grass met the black trees.

When Angela glanced at him, a cigarette was hanging on his lips as he talked. "So, you know Jake?"

"I know Bella. From high school. We were good friends."

A sneer carved in his face. "Oh. So you were there when the Cullens were here." The way he said _Cullens_ made it sound like a swear word. No matter how deep Bella's wounds were, she had never pronounced or spoke of them in such a way. Maybe they were a family notorious for breaking people's hearts?

The thought of Paul with one of those perfect girls, so crystal and clear in her memories as if she had seen them only yesterday, sent a wave of hurt through her. But, why? She hardly even knew the guy!

_Correction: she_ didn't _know him._ At all.

"Yeah, I mean, I went to school with them. But I didn't _know_ them."

"Good," he said, breathing smoke out from his nose. Smoking usually disgusted her, and while the smell was still horrible, watching Paul smoke wasn't as bad.

Her eye brows rose. "Why? Did one of them break up with you, too?" She instantly felt like shit about the unintentional jab she made towards Bella, but Paul snickered. _Dark humor attracted dark personalities,_ she supposed.

"Hell no. We wouldn't - we don't exactly mix."

"Uh-huh." Was _everyone_ against the Cullens? Sure, she'd never known them personally. But Edward had been okay, until he dropped Bella completely out of his life, and his siblings had always been nice. She even went to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen when she broke her collar bone sophomore year. They weren't all that bad. "You act like they're inferior."

"They _are,"_ he muttered, flicking his ashes on the wooden deck. "Why, you defending them?"

Instead of giving a straight answer, she said, "Why would I defend them?"

Squinting at her, she managed to keep a level eye contact with him. For a few moments, she had forgotten what they were talking about, and noticed the deep brown color of his eyes. The features of his face held a certain sternness, but it looked as if it was chipping away the longer he looked at her. His crisp sarcastic expression melted away to reveal a peak of vulnerability. But Paul caught it as soon as it showed through his mask, and even though he'd started rearranging his features, she couldn't get it out of her mind. He was hiding something, and whatever it was, he looked like he wanted her to know.

Strange. Shouldn't it be that he _didn't_ want her to know?

"Yeah," he dragged out, his voice gravelly. "Why would you."

Her eyes zeroed in on the flowing smoke, then to his lips. She took a swig from her cider, trying to ignore her shaking hands. He snorted, leaning back onto the outside wall of the house a bit more casually - or cockily.

Paul probably knew he was attractive. How could he not? But she didn't want him to know that she thought that of him. His ego would balloon out of his head and take him straight to the stratosphere.

"You drink?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded vigorously, and he laughed at her. Even though she was old enough to drink, her parents never let her live it down whenever she cracked open a beer. At first it was "unladylike," and now it was "not setting a good example" for her brothers.

Here, however, with Paul, she could do whatever she wanted.

And right now, she wanted a cold Budweiser.

"It's probably a little bit harder than your apple cider," he teased, that ever-present smirk just on the edge of mocking.

The frown on her lips deepened before she bit out a bit harder than she intended, "Well, are you going to offer to get me one, or not?" Though she immediately regretted saying that, she felt a flutter in her stomach when he grinned back. Saluting her, he replied, "I'll be right back," before ducking into the house.

In those few minutes by herself - truly by herself for the first time since she'd got there - she tried to scramble through her mind about her current predicament. She knew this town was small, and the Reservation was even smaller, but the chance of seeing the same man in under a week was a little mind-boggling. And not only was he aggravating her at every chance he could, it seemed, she was partially _enjoying_ it. She was actually excited about receiving a beer from him.

She wished she had asked Jake, or even Bella, about Paul. Though it might have seemed odd. He had no reason to be interested in her - he appeared irritated by her more than he liked her - _and_ she had a boyfriend.

Why did that sound like some sort of excuse?

"Hey."

Pulling Angela out of her thoughts, Paul held out an unopened can of beer to her. Taking it from him, she cringed at the loud crack as she popped it open. Letting it rest in her hand a moment before taking a quick drink, she tasted the slight bitterness of the alcohol.

But even with beers in hand, she couldn't control her nerves. Granted, it took quite a few beers to get her drunk and one measly can wouldn't get her there, but it was still a struggle to start a conversation. What could they possibly have in common? She thought about asking him about his favorite bands or television shows, but didn't want to sound like some sort of media-obsessed fangirl.

_Stop thinking so hard,_ she berated. Yet she could do nothing _but._

"Do you make the coffee?"

Angela blinked, a furrow in her brow. "What?"

"The coffee. Do you make it?"

"At Kwoli Kafe?" She lifted one shoulder up, followed by a sip. "Yeah. Well, sometimes. When they don't make me clean the bathrooms..."

"Oh, so I should be careful around you, then. In case you put shit in it, right?"

Angela snorted into her drink, but couldn't resist nodding. With a straight face, she agreed, "Yeah, I could definitely make it so that you couldn't even _smell_ it."

"Powerful stuff." They laughed and Angela focused on drinking as much of the bitter lager as possible.

"So, what about you and your job?"

"It's okay." He hit the beam of the house beside him with his palm twice. His hands were huge. "Sam just got done bossing us around about renovating his house."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that about him."

Paul grinned knowingly. "Oh yeah. He did." He laughed into his own beer as if he had some sort of inside joke with himself.

The silence that passed next was easier, less awkward though she still struggled to offer anything to talk about. "So... You believe in aliens?"

"What? Oh." Looking down in front of herself, she laughed dumbly for a moment. On her gray crew-neck sweatshirt, it said _I Want To Believe_ with a saucer above pointed green trees. "Well, not as much as Mulder…"

At the confused look on Paul's face, she nearly dropped her bottle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying that you've never seen _the X-Files_?"

Looking more amused than concerned, as he really should be for being so uneducated, he shook his head. "No, can't say I have."

"Disgraceful," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he laughed.

"Maybe I _should_ put shit in your coffee - not only is that one of my favorite TV shows of all time, but it's a classic. You know, like _Seinfeld, _but with aliens." Paul laughed and she shook her head. "Don't you have Netflix?"

"Don't you have a life?"

"_Yes_. And I quite enjoy it with a bit of David Duchovny." The laughter in his eyes could have just been the light reflecting in off the porch light, because, really, since when did eyes_ literally _laugh_?_ But the light that twinkled, paired with the crinkles on the sides of his eyes, damn near killed her. _An attractive jerk._

"Next you're going to tell me you _don't_ know who Seinfeld is." Paul shrugged. "Oh my God."

"Maybe you could educate me." He then took a sip, acting as if it were the most casual thing in the world to ask a girl to watch a television show with him. But her mind stopped her, even before she could formulate a response.

"Maybe you should get Netflix."

"Maybe I don't have a TV. Or a computer."

"I - oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." He had inched closer during their conversation, and she found that she _didn't_ want to move away. "When was the last time you even stayed outside, you know, to enjoy the fresh air?"

"I can open a window." Paul scoffed at her. "Besides, I have allergies."

"It's not like taking a hike in the woods will kill you."

"It's not like watching movies will kill you."

At the look her gave her, part amused and part..._impressed_, she moved to take another sip, only to find her beer empty. She tried to play it off as if she already knew, but he reached for her empty can.

"Get me a Bud Light this time," she said, handing it over. Ignoring the crinkles on the corners of his eyes, she watched him step inside.

After a few moments of standing outside, she realized that there was a huge grin on her face. Shaking her head, she berated herself. Besides, what did she have to smile about? He was a jerk. And he didn't even know what _the X-Files_ was. At least Kyle watched _that_ with her...

Then again, Paul and Kyle were worlds apart. Why was she even comparing them?

Stepping back outside, Paul extended her beer towards her. Reaching for it, she frowned when he pulled it back at the last second. "This is the second time I've gotten you one."

"If I'd known you'd be keeping tabs, I would have gotten it myself." She didn't even bother reaching for it again, but a smile did rest on her face.

"More like 'leverage,'" Paul said, winking. _Winking_. Who the hell does that anymore, anyways? "Want to walk on the beach?"

Her mind was processing so much at one time that she had trouble focusing. "Walking _tonight_?" she asked stupidly. He looked at her like she was, too.

"Uh, yeah," he said, and she felt so flustered that she just snatched the beer out of his hand, praying he'd just drop it.

The cold can against her fingers numbed them slightly. "I - "

Suddenly the door opened, and Angela noted the abrupt negative change in Paul's features before looking at Jake in the doorway. "Come on in guys, we're cutting cake."

Following Jake inside with a shuffle step, she successfully diverted her gaze from Paul's and took a gulp of beer. It tasted horrible, and she took another drink.

As she walked through the house, she had a sneaking suspicion that he was following her. Which was ridiculous because, really, why would he? But she was disappointed when he walked past her after she stopped, standing near Leah and her brother. Seth was delighted by his presence, immediately yapping his ear off, much to Leah's annoyance.

Bella looked absolutely stunning standing next to Jake. Her eyes were wide and bright. She looked so happy that Angela, in turn, could not feel anything but.

"This is unnecessary," Jacob said, pleading with Bella and Emily.

"Your birthday will be unnecessary if you don't cut the cake," Embry called, earning a glare from Bella.

"But who'll cut the cheese?" Jared said, earning a jab in the ribs by his girlfriend.

"It's only because you guys are my family," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "And..." He cleared his throat. "And because you guys are the best friends any guy could ask for. Thanks." His heart warming smile shot happiness all the way down to Angela's toes, making her slightly flustered. How on earth could he be so handsome?

Slicing the first piece, a roar erupted from the small group of large men. "Ladies first, guys," Sam called from the edge of the crowd.

Exchanging a smile for the cake, Jacob handed the first one to Bella. And then, a kiss. Wolf whistles, of course, ensued.

Pulling her gaze from them, Angela's eyes landed on Paul. It was partially paranoia and partially embarrassment to look over at him, and when she saw that he was looking at her, too, her face felt like it was one fire. Focusing on a spot just beyond his shoulder, she pretended she didn't notice. In time, Paul did the same before looking away. Angela could then finally breathe.

"Here." Her eyes snapped to Bella, who stood in front of her, handing over a gracious piece of cake.

"Thanks," Angela replied.

"Do you want another?" Bella asked, pointing at the beer in her hand.

"No, I just got this one. Thanks, though." Bella nodded before returning back to Jacob.

Leah stopped next to her, leaning against the table behind them. Her hip jutted out, exposing a strip of her dark skin from her animal skin shirt. It looked rough and cute, and Angela tried to find the words to compliment her on it. They never came, and she was left nibbling on her cake one bite at a time.

After she was done, she tried to make eye contact with Bella, but couldn't penetrate the goo-goo eyes she and Jacob shared. Standing awkwardly in the middle of everyone, she walked to the bathroom and pretended she didn't notice Paul sitting on the couch with Embry and others she couldn't remember the names of.

Weaving between the totally-in-love couples who weren't that much younger than her, she locked herself in the bathroom. The mirror was a little brown, but it didn't hide her smudged eye-liner or her frizzy baby hairs. _Goddamn it._

Smoothing down her hair, she was finally frustrated enough to scoop it into a ponytail. Unsuccessfully wiping away her eye makeup enough to make her look less like a raccoon and more like she was punched in both eyes, she walked out.

With everyone so preoccupied, it felt a little like she was abandoned. Resorting to her phone, she tweeted a little too much and took a dumb photo of the moon filtering through the leaves outside.

"Are you having fun yet?"

Not lifting her face from her bright screen, she let out a curt laugh. "You could say that."

She was met with silence, and uncertainty ate at her. Looking up to see Paul staring out the window, she said, "What about you?"

Ignoring her question, he put his hands in his pockets. Okay then. Looking back at her phone, she almost missed him saying, "I'm sorry, about before."

"You mean about asking me to walk on the beach with you?" She'd been thinking about it ever since he said it. _It probably wasn't even what he was talking about._

Paul winced. "Uh, yeah. Sorry," he said, grimacing._ It was._

"No, it's fine." His look told her otherwise. "Really, it was kind of cute."

"Ugh, Jesus, _don't say that_." A look of disgust crossed his features just as he looked towards her, then quickly melted into an amused grin. "It was creepy."

"True. But sweet, too."

He grinned at the ground, and at that angle, Angela could truly admire the curves of his lips. "So, do you?"

"Want to walk on a beach with you? In the dark? All alone?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Not tonight."

"So…that's kind of a yes."

"Yeah."

They grinned dumbly at one another. And it might have been her imagination or the chilly summer night or even the beer, but Angela could have sworn something passed between them. Something a little like friendship, a little like romance.

Her phone buzzed in her hand.

Mommy: _Wher r you?_

"I have to go," Angela sighed. For most mothers, that text would only require a place and maybe a time when she would have to get home. For hers, it secretly meant _"why are you not here, come home right now."_

"Okay." He paused. "Do you want me to get Bella?" He sounded almost as disappointed as she felt. But she felt a buzz from his sadness, too, as if her presence really mattered to him.

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said, shuffling through the items in her purse to get her keys.

A roar erupted from nearly the whole house when Jacob announced their leave. Angela laughed along with them as they called out goodbyes, but the longer she stayed so close to Paul, the more anxious she got. She suddenly couldn't think of anything else. _We have to leave now._ She gripped her cell phone in her hand.

"Bye, man," Jacob said to Paul, and went in for the atypical boy handshake/hug. Their height was outrageous. She could tell Jacob was slightly taller than Paul, if by an inch.

"See you guys around," he replied, looking at Angela then quickly over to Bella with a grin. It was enough to make Angela shuffle quickly to the door with a smile frozen on her face at the calls of goodbye that chorused around the small house. Everyone, except of course Leah, who sat on the couch with her legs cross and stared pointedly at the TV.

After they finally left, Angela breathed in the cool air.

"That was so great!" Bella said, holding Jake's hand in hers. When she suddenly hugged Angela from the side, she couldn't breathe, just nodded.

"We'll have to bring you to the next get-together, then," Jacob said, grinning as he held the car doors open.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Did you have a good time?"

She focused on clipping her seat belt in and gave a loose shrug.

"I saw you talking to Paul." Angela shrugged. "He's a pretty nice guy! Right, Jake?"

"Eh, yeah." He glanced at the rearview mirror. "When he's not being a grade-A asshole."

"He isn't so bad," Bella said.

"Not around you. You're like a sister."

"He treats everyone like that. He's very sweet." Turning around in her seat, Bella grinned at her. "He just needs to get used to new people is all. He really is very nice. He really is!"

"Okay."

Bella frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just kind of tired."

"Oh. Okay." Turning back around, Bella and Jacob continued the conversation in hushed voices, as if Angela wasn't there. Not that it mattered much, since she was used to it. Which made it all the more surprising that Bella, the only other human being on the planet that Angela thought she could identify with the most, had morphed into a beautifully social butterfly.

And there Angela was, the withered cocoon that thought she had changed but had really only dug herself into the same rut.

Because, really, if Bella was treated so well by Paul, then surely Angela would be easily discarded in comparison. _Great_.

But why did she even care?

_I don't_, she lied to herself, repeating it again and against all the way to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you kindly for all of the reviews! Due to school, work, and the several activities that I'm involved in, my updates might be sporadic. Thank you for your understanding! Reviews are appreciated.

**Inspiring Playlists: **lonely hands and a million miles away, both found on the 8tracks website.


End file.
